Wake up call for Lois Lane
by Phillipe363
Summary: After Clark gets injured near death and spends time healing with Lana who reveals some unsettling truths regarding his relationship with Lois and the fact she is no where in sight. As Clark comes to unsettling realization involving Lois then she returns home and it leads them to a very unpleasant argument that the consequences will impact the rest of their lives.(Not for Lois fans)


**Hey guys**

 **So, this is a story I decided to write up because I wanted somebody to set Lois Lane straight. Also figured since I did the "Dinah's Reality Check in Green Arrow Rebirth Comics" story today might as well keep going.**

 **Anyway, I'll get into my issues with Lois Lane down in the bottom author's notes.**

 **However, I don't completely hate the character, but well I have my issues with Lois, especially focused in the comics and Christopher Reeve films.**

 **The only two versions I actually like that come right off the top of my head is Lois Lane from Smallville played by Erica Durance, and Lois played by Amy Adams from the DCEU films isn't bad.**

 **For this story it does kind of take place in a point at the comics, since I'm jumping off from Action Comics 817, but it can easily be understood if you never read the comics.**

 **Also, I throw in a bit of stuff from other Superman comics and other media stuff as well.**

 **Don't own Superman or anything DC related.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

Putting his cloths into a duffle bag or at least the ones he needs, Clark zips it closed and walks out of the bedroom with eventually making his way into the living room.

Glancing at the open doors leading out the balcony, Clark's hearing picks up footsteps near the other main door out to the hallway and waits a moment until Lois walks in with closing the door behind her.

"Hello Smallville, sorry I didn't come by sooner but well as you know I was on assignment. I heard what Magog did of using that liquid kryptonite, how are you doing?" Lois asked.

"It hurt like hell and almost died, but you know what hurt worse is you weren't here" Clark said.

"Clark… I know. I'll make it up to you" Lois said with a smile.

"No not this time. Lana had to patch me up while I recovered, and she made some very clear points about the nature of our relationship" Clark said.

"Well Lana has always been a jealous and self-focused bitch who is desperate to get you back in your pants. I mean she probably even put a magic spell on you of some kind to get you to believe her and I'll rip her world apart for it" Lois said in jealously and anger.

"And here it is again, like always. Jealous of every woman who is in my life besides maybe my mother. You're always assuming I'll cheat on you any time I work with any female in the Justice League. Particularity obsessed with the possibility I'd cheat on you with Wonder Woman" Clark said angrily.

"Well I don't trust you around them and I don't trust them either Clark. I mean your Superman, so I have to protect what's mine" Lois replied.

"That's what I've always been haven't I? Lana told me you feel in love with Superman and settled for me. Sure, you broke off the engagement upon finding out, but let's face it every time you only really show up if it's convenient for you" Clark said upset.

"I don't like how your treating me, very ungentle men like, and I was unreachable. Besides would you have been there for me?" Lois replied snapping.

"Yes, I would have been Lois, and you know that. You were not that unreachable, you had a satellite phone and could have easily contacted one of the Justice League members to come get you. Lois, you didn't show up because you didn't want to" Clark said, getting his emotions back under control.

"Oh please Clark your spilling out rubbish. I deserve to be treated better than this" Lois said going to leave, only her husband's next words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Like I deserved better then you cheated on me with Jeb Friedman. Something I always knew was true and for years I've just ignored it. I'm done doing that" Clark said.

"I never cheated on you, with him and his death is still your fault by the way" Lois protests upset.

"Lois, I listened to your heart beat just now and it changed to somebody who is guilty. You've been emotionally abusive to me ever since we've married. Really I should have figured that out years ago given how many times you were tried to get me fired or drugged me all to keep me out your way to pursue a story" Clark replied.

"I did what any good reporter would do" Lois replied.

"A decent human being wouldn't do that stuff for such selfish reasons. I just kind of pretended this didn't exist and well now I'm wondering if I ever loved you or if it was just an infatuation" Clark said.

"Your leaving?" Lois said finally noticing the bag then glances up "Please don't You need me, I'm the only thing keeping your grounded to your humanity. You need me to keep you human."

"That's a nice deluded belief Lois, but very far from the truth. You're basically saying my parents, my friends like Bruce, Jimmy, Hal, and Diana among others don't mean anything to me. That they don't ground me in my humanity and I would go on to become an insane dictator without you?" Clark asked.

"Yes" Lois said without blinking.

Briefly shaking his head before meeting her eyes "Your wrong. I'm going to easily outlive you Lois by hundred, if not thousands of years. There have been times where I thought you were dead in the past, I got along without out going insane. My humanity comes from my parents and how I was raised. Not saying this goodbye forever, but well unless something changes, it just might be" Clark replied.

Clark turns around with walking over to the balcony with briefly stopping to listen.

"You'll come back eventually. Besides what would your parents say at this action of not being the farm boy they raised" Lois said.

Glancing back "Actually Lois they would be more upset I didn't do this earlier. They raised me to stand up for myself and not be a victim" Clark said.

Before Lois can say anything, else Clark takes off into the skies and flies off.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this**

 **Now let's see on Lois Lane well the first version I ever really saw of the character was Margot Kidder version from Superman one and two films, who I disliked. Really treated Clark like crap and only loved Superman so it pretty much sold me on a romance between those two would never work out, among some other issues I had personality wise with Lois.**

 **Also, the Richard Donner cut made Lois even worse for being willing to publicly expose Clark as Superman at the Daily Planet with no regard for his feelings and manipulated him into exposing himself by threatening his life.**

 **Lois's first appearances in the original comics, just no I can't stand that Lois at all given she was a total shrew. Would frequently insult Clark by calling him a spineless coward, telling him to get it through his thick domed head when asking her out, and oh would drug him or trying to get Clark fired along other things she did to screw him over.**

 **Oh, later down the road after a reboot when Clark and Lois were in a relationship it was heavily implied that Lois was cheating on Clark with Jeb Friedman. Something that was all but confirmed by artist Ron Frenz among other people who worked at DC comics.**

 **Lois Lane being emotionally abusive to Clark on and off during their marriage, to the point of homicidal, insane jealousy over not only Wonder Woman, but all of Clark's female friends and peers, with thinking he would cheat on her too frequently.**

 **Also, Lois tried to dump Clark under the pretense of going on vacation with her mother following the "Our Worlds at War" comic arc. Solely because Clark tried to help stop Imperiex from wiping out Themyscira instead of protecting Sam Lane who worked with and is as much of a monster as Lex Luthor.**

 **Plus Lois left Clark messages and wrote journal entries about how much she hated him for not leaving Wonder Woman and her people to die.**

 **That's just some of the stuff on top of other stuff that Lois never really got called out for but instead praised for her emotional abuse, cheating, and at times self-entitlement issues.**

 **I can understand why people say they turned Clark into a spineless wimp during this time and why they dislike Lois Lane when I actually first thought those people were simply being ridiculous.**

 **Personally, one of the things I have an issue with is this supposed reason that Lois is the only thing that grounds Superman to his humanity and without he won't be human.**

 **That's garbage since Clark's most important human connections are to his parents and how he was raised as human. Also, Clark's friendships with various other people regardless of their race, given his alien friends.**

 **So, Clark can only be human with Lois Lane and only Lois Lane makes zero sense and if that is indeed the case it shows very flimsy Clark's humanity is.**

 **For when Superman goes evil dictator due to Lois dying? The Injustice verse well not only does Lois with their unborn children and Jimmy die plus all of Metropolis gets blown up by a bomb, I'd say that Superman went evil over a lot more than just Lois dying.**

 **Meaning I contribute Superman going dictator on more than just Lois dying, at least for the Injustice universe.**

 **So, like I said this was a plot bunny for Lois getting a wake-up call that I needed to do something with.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
